1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to activity games, and more particularly to a game wherein the players actively participate in the play using their bodies and physically reacting to particular commands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As used herein, a game is defined as any specific amusement or sport involving physical or mental competition under specific rules. A toy, by comparison, is an article to play with, especially a plaything for children.
Action games wherein people actively participate with their bodies are well known. The most popular of these games, called "Twister" by Milton Bradley Company, requires one or two players, at a time, to touch colored circles on a large vinyl mat in response to color commands of a spinner. Another classic game requires a blindfolded player to locate or attach a removable object, such as an element looking like a donkey's tale, to a particular position on a poster, perhaps looking like a donkey.
To my knowledge, it has never been known to use removably attached tethers to hold two or more people together while they work in unison to obey commands given by an opponent in a game played by specific rules.
A toy that contains a handcuff to attach a child to an inanimate stuffed monster utilizes Velcro to hold the handcuff loops in place, but no game is allowed for or implied. No competitive action between a plurality of players is expressed or implied. The Velcro in this toy is neither designed nor limited to allow for very sensitive removal by a gentle pulling force.